


Just Breathe

by angelus2hot



Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana agrees to try something new in the playroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Breathe  
>  **Fandom:** Fifty Shades of Grey   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Christian/Anastasia  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,365  
>  **Summary:** Ana agrees to try something new in the playroom.  
>  **A/N:** made for smallfandomfest's fest 17

Christian tucked a tendril of hair behind her ear before he cupped her chin in his hand. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Even with her body locked in place he still couldn’t believe they were going to do... that Ana had consented to try something like this especially since the belt incident months ago. He hadn’t thought she would ever be open to experiencing pain especially not at this level ever again. But once more she had surprised him. He was in awe of her.

“Yes, Sir.” Her eyes were already beginning to glaze over as she sought to find the submissive hidden deep within her. This wasn’t just what Christian liked; it was what he needed. _And how could she deny him?_ Besides if she was honest with herself she had to admit she had liked being in the dark with Christian. 

_Good girl._ No matter how many times he had heard her say those words they still sent a thrill straight to his cock. He placed a lingering kiss on her lips before dropping his hand and walking behind her. She couldn’t see him but she could feel his eyes on her.

The first sting of the whip was all she had expected and more. Pain sliced through her body as the whip kissed her skin in quick succession.

“Breathe, Anastasia.” Christian commanded as she held her breath against the bite of the whip. 

Ana rolled her eyes safe in the knowledge he couldn’t see her doing it from that angle. Although, she was pretty sure at the moment she wouldn’t have to worry about being punished. She could literally hear the joy in his voice as he spoke. Christian was in his element. But how he expected her to breath when every single nerve ending was on fire was beyond her. What concerned her the most were the moans coming from her mouth when she did allow herself to take a breath. She wasn’t sure if it was because it was painful or because pleasure was beginning to steal its way through the pain.

“Let the pain wash over you, baby. Welcome it.” His voice was husky with pure lust as he let the whip fly against her skin once more. Christian stifled a groan as he stared at his marks across her flawless skin. Since he had met her he had always thought she was beautiful but like this, her body chained, her skin turning red with his whip marks she was breathtaking. It was all he could do not to throw the whip to the side and take her where she stood. 

Over and over he sent the whip singing against her skin until she began arching her body into each hit. He was beyond thrilled she had done as he commanded. But she wasn’t only welcoming the pain, she was embracing it begging him without words for more.

Christian swallowed hard and dropped the whip to the floor. With gentle strokes he caressed her back and her ass allowing his fingers to trace each welt on her skin before slowly walking around until he stood in front of her. “Open your eyes.”

He was rewarded with her fast obedience. “Good girl.” His hands continued to caress her body, his fingers pulled and tugged at her nipples until they were taut before sliding down her stomach. He threaded his fingers through her pubic hair until he could slide his fingers into her wet sex. Christian groaned out loud as he thrust his fingers deep inside of her. _She was so wet!_ He was surprised to find her so ready. Nothing had prepared him for Ana’s reaction to the whip. He had thought she wouldn’t even try it and even if she did it would only be to placate him. He had never in his wildest dreams thought she would take to it... that she would like it so much she would be soaking wet. _His girl liked the kinky!_ Unadulterated joy swept through him at the thought. With sure even strokes he rubbed her clit with his thumb until she was keening loudly.

“Chr... Sir... Please!” Her body trembled from the force of her desire. She felt as if she were on fire her body burning ready to explode. 

“Hush.” His voice was barely recognizable as he pumped his fingers in and out of her body. He was so proud of her. That she was willing to do this for him it said more than she knew, it meant more to him than he could possibly describe. 

With a groan of pure desire he pulled his fingers from her body and fell to his knees in front of her. As much as he wanted to take her and his cock was almost insistent on it he felt she deserved this. It would be her reward. This was the only way he knew to tell her without words just what she meant to him.

Slowly, Christian leaned forward until his nose was at the juncture of her thighs, he took a deep breath inhaling her scent. _Damn. She smelled delicious._ With great reluctance he leaned back on his heels. He didn’t want to move from her intoxicating aroma but he wanted her to see. “Don’t close your eyes and don’t look away, Ana. I want you to watch as you come apart at the seams because of me, because of my tongue.” He waited until she nodded in understanding before he deliberately leaned forward and ran his nose across her sex breathing deep once again before he nudged her clit.

At her loud moan of desire he squeezed his cock through his jeans with one hand trying desperately to control the passion roaring through his veins before he unmanned himself like a teenage boy with his first hard on. _She was driving him fucking crazy!_

He slid his hands up her thighs until his thumbs could spread her open further. With small strokes of his tongue against her clit he could feel her body begin to tremble. Ana wanted to come and she wanted it badly but she needed him to push her over the edge to make her shatter. 

A sound ripped from her throat, a garbled plea for mercy. 

Lights danced in front of his eyes at her total surrender to him. This is what he had been wanting, what he needed so desperately. A deep possessive growl escaped him as he took her clit in his mouth and sucked hard. 

Christian didn’t stop, his tongue darted against her clit as he sucked over and over. Her screams bounced off the walls and echoed around the room as her orgasm shot through her body. His fingers dug into her skin as she jerked against her restraints but he knew there was no escaping she could only stand there and let the pleasure wash over her taking everything he gave her.

Unable to stand it any longer Christian got to his feet, dropped his pants, lifted her off her feet and pulled her legs around his waist. Without a word he plunged deep inside of her, riding the waves of the aftershocks bombarding her body. Over and over he thrust deeper, faster, harder until with a shout he came deep inside of her.

Breathless, he leaned his forehead against hers and fought to get his breathing under control. “Okay?”

A soft shy smile curved her lips as she nodded her head.

There was something he wanted to know and he needed to hear her say it. “Would you do it again?” He couldn’t help but hold his breath as he waited for her answer. 

For a few brief moments he was sure he didn’t really want to know after all but then she gazed at him with adoring eyes and whispered, “Yes, Sir.”

Sweet relief washed over him. With a wicked smile on his face he bit her bottom lip, his hands roaming up and down her body before he whispered softly, “Good. So would I.” And they would again someday soon. But now he would make love to her the way she deserved, soft and slow.


End file.
